


All the Young Dudes

by rankwriter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Pop star Jared Padalecki, Rehabilitation, Rock Star Jensen Ackles, Smut, Substance Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M, seventies glam rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Jensen is a glam rock star in the '70s living a hedonistic lifestyle. Jared is in a saccharine sweet family band. This is how they found their way to each other.





	All the Young Dudes

_Get it On_

Jensen had his back against Marc’s chest his legs were wide open and wrapped around David’s shoulders. David trailed kisses down Jensen’s stomach towards his cock. David opened his mouth and took Jensen in. This was far from the first time that they had done this and he took Jensen’s cock far into his throat with ease. There was no preamble, no teasing, licking or probing, he knew what Jensen liked and was more than willing to give it to him. Marc wrapped his arms around Jensen, his hand teasing Jensen’s nipples as he mouthed at his neck. Jensen’s body was full of sensation. His best friends were rocking his world. Moaning, he reached down and grasped David’s hair and thrust into his mouth. David was a pro and took it with an answering groan of his own. One of Marc’s hands insinuated itself under Jensen’s ass and zeroed in on his crack. Fingers circled Jensen’s hole and he couldn’t hold back the gasp as his nerve endings caught fire. If this got any better he'd faint from sensory overload. 

“Can’t wait to be inside you,” Marc whispered into his ear. 

Jensen groaned. He could hardly wait either. He needed a cock inside him, and he didn’t care which of his friends it was. 

Marc and David had a thing. It had been going on forever. They were intimate in the true sense of the word. They are more than lovers. They were just together. Wives, girlfriends, children, nothing came between them. Except, sometimes they wanted a bit of variety and that’s where Jensen came in. Or Jenn Starrr, as he was known in the business. 

“Three ‘r’s darling, they won’t forget you in a hurry.” His manager, Morgan, would say as he flounced around touching Jensen inappropriately for the weakest of reasons. Jensen only keeps him around because even though he is a letch, he’s also a serious business genius.

“Marc,” Jensen gasped as a finger breached him. David sucked a little harder adding some intricate tongue action that had Jensen spasming in Marc’s arms. This was too much and at once too little. He enjoyed these little interludes with the boys. It was always some of the best sex he ever had. But there’s no emotional connection. At the end of the day it was just getting off and then he went home, alone, and David and Marc, well, they’d be curled up in a tangle of limbs. You wouldn’t be able to see where one ended and the other began. 

Marc’s finger hit Jensen’s prostate and all those melancholy thoughts fled on a wave of pure sensation. A tingling started in his spine and he knew that his orgasm wasn’t far off. 

“Dave,” he muttered, “Dave.”

David pulled off and crawled up Jensen’s body, “Yeah babe.” Jensen could never hear enough of David’s London accent. It was so sexy, so immediate. 

“I need…” Jensen said as Marc skimmed his prostate again causing his speech to cut off into a long moan. David chuckled as he took Jensen in hand and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, all lips, saliva, tongue and teeth. And as the kiss progressed he felt Marc’s cock at his entrance. The position was awkward and Jensen shifted his hips to accommodate Marc. Then lowering himself, he gasped at the initial intrusion, but Jensen was experienced at bottoming and relaxed into it until Marc is fully seated. Jensen was in no position to ride Marc, so the sex was gentle but sensual as Marc thrust in small movements from below. David knee-walked up Jensen’s body until he was straddling his shoulders and then fed his cock into Jensen’s mouth. Then it was just Jensen taking it from both ends, a symphony of feeling. It was wonderful and awful and Jensen couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. 

David grunts above him and his mouth is filled with a bitter release. Below him, he feels Marc’s hips stutter as he comes close to climax. Jensen can feel his own orgasm bubbling close to the surface and when Marc comes with a moan and Jensen can feel Marc’s release warm inside of him and that seems to set off the chain reaction of his orgasm that explodes from him moments later. 

Exhausted, they fell in a tangle of limbs and passed out. Jensen awoke perhaps an hour later. Marc and David looked so young in sleep. Wrapped together it was hard to see which arm belonged to which body. Jensen got that cold feeling again, the feeling that always appeared after great sex with this enigmatic couple. He recognized it as loneliness bordering on despair He got up quietly and dressed in his discarded clothes. Sneaking out of the hotel room, he promised himself that he wouldn’t do that again, but he knew that he would. It wasn’t as though he was in love with David or Marc. He loves them, sure, but he loved them like the best friends that they were, but their relationship highlighted everything that was missing in his life. 

Jensen didn’t see the boys again for three months. His life had been a blur, touring from city to city, they all ended up looking the same after a while. Then in a brief moment of respite, he wound up on Top of the Pops with David and Marc. David was ecstatic to see him and hugged him tightly. David looked good with his red hair and a lightning bolt painted on his face. He wore a shiny white bodysuit that clung to his body. He was so hot that he made Jensen’s breath catch. David looked at Jensen appraisingly, 

“Wow man, look at you,” he says admiring Jensen’s sky blue hair, sparkly eye shadow, and silver bell-bottoms. “You look so hot, I just want to get freaky with you,” he mouths at Jensen’s neck as he says the last few words. His lips were cool against Jensen’s hot skin and it sent shivers down his spine. 

The door to the dressing room opened and a head covered in floppy brown hair popped round the edge. The intruder’s eyes widened as he took in the scene.

“Oh my goodness, I’m sorry,” he muttered with a blush.

David giggled and pulled the door open.

“It’s okay, mate,” he said moving away from Jensen and going to the mirror to check his makeup. The kid came into the dressing room. He was tall and skinny, and wholesome looking. Jensen knew he’d seen him somewhere before but couldn’t for the life of him place it. 

“Hey,” Jensen said,

“Hi,” the tall guy replied shyly, the adorable blush painting his face a deeper rose. “You’re Jenn Starrr, aren’t you?”

Jensen nodded. He was still trying to place the young man. The kid was dressed in an ugly patterned sweater and wearing faded blue jeans. Jensen wondered idly whether he was a PA or something.

“I’m Jared Padalecki,” the kid said, and that caught Jensen’s attention, 

“Oh, you’re one of the Family P?” The straight-laced, sugar sweet group was giving the Osmond’s a run for their money. The young teenage girls seemed to love the romantic drivel that the Family P put out masquerading as pop tunes. They lapped it up rushing to buy the teen magazines that had Jared’s pretty face plastered all over their covers. The Family P’s songs were all about chaste love, sparkles, and kittens and it had absolutely no redeeming musical qualities whatsoever. The band, if you could call them that, consisted of three brothers and two sisters, all equally pretty in a non-threatening asexual sort of way. They dressed in such innocent clothing that Jensen, David, and Marc had spent a whole evening one time discussing whether they were members of some squeaky clean cult or something. 

Jared nodded in the affirmative, he was still blushing and Jensen couldn’t help but notice that he had turned an adorable pink. 

“Well hello there, hot stuff.” David drawled, his London accent softened by desire “Do you fancy joining in, we’re always up for some variety, eh Jenn?”

All the color left Jared’s skin, and Jensen watched bemused. 

“Hey are you OK?” he grabbed Jared’s arm, and the younger man pulled it away as if he were burned.

“No, no thank you.” He spluttered then turned tail and ran. His gangly limbs might appear uncoordinated but they propelled him away quickly. 

“I do believe you scared him off,” murmured Marc as came up behind Jensen. He then wound himself around David while reaching out for Jensen. 

“Virtue is such a turn-off,” David replied, but Jensen couldn’t get his mind off cute boyish curls and pinkening cheeks. Who knew blushing was so attractive? 

Jensen accepted David's kisses, and although his body was responding, his mind was on the cute innocent that David had frightened away.

 

_Bye Bye Baby_

Jensen made a decision he wasn't going to be lured into Marc and David's games anymore. Although he was still sorely tempted at times he managed to stick to his promise. 

Jensen was due at the studios at ten, but a heavy night of partying the night before meant he was running late. Eyes shaded by huge sunglasses and head pounding with a hangover that wouldn’t quit, he made his way into the building. He could see his session musicians through the window. They didn't seem to be half as hungover as Jensen, which was odd, as they had drunk twice as much. There was no justice in the world, he thought. 

They were due to start the recording of Jensen's new album, All The Groovy Cats, and he was really looking forward to it. As he walked toward studio one, he heard a sickly sweet ballad coming from studio two. It sounded a whole lot like The Family P, and Jensen couldn't resist sneaking a look. Popping his head around the door, he saw the family members sat on stools singing a wholesome love song complete with sunbeams and rainbows. Jensen would have sniggered at the lyrics if he hadn't been so dazzled by the sight of Jared. Jared, with his messy hair and exotic eyes. He was still dressed like he should be going to church, but somehow that just added to his appeal. Almost like he was being drawn in by huge magnets Jensen found himself moving into the room. 

One of the engineers turned as Jensen came in and smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. Jensen had worked with him on an earlier album. 

"How's it going?"

"They can sing," Steve, the engineer, shrugged "But the songs they're given are shit."

"Shame about that," Jensen agreed. "Well I'd better go and do a bit of singing myself," he said as he turned to make his way out of the booth. He glanced back at the last minute to have one more look at Jared. 

"There you are," Alona, Jensen's harried PA, shrieked as he entered the studio. "Time is money! We're paying the session musicians by the hour," she continued. 

Jensen smiled at her placatingly and hurried to take up his position grabbing his guitar en route.

The centerpiece of the album was the song Always On the Outside (except when they let me in). Jensen had written it about his relationship with Marc and David. He was pretty sure that no one would realize the double entendre. It was a bittersweet song, deceptive in its upbeat tune, and it never failed to bring tears to Jensen's eyes. There had been a time when he wondered whether they could make a go of in a ménage relationship, but it wasn't to be. 

Chris, the other guitarist, played a chord and looked at Jensen in askance, Jensen nodded. Chris was a fine musician. They had played together many times and Jensen almost considered him a permanent fixture in his session band. The sound engineer gave a nod from the booth and, almost as one, they stormed their way through Always on the Outside. Jensen couldn't help but tear up; he gave the song his all, much like he had committed to the relationship. When the song was over there was stunned silence.

"Man," said Chris finally, throwing his arm around Jensen, "I've never wanted you more, seriously." He smirked. 

Later as the sun was going down, they decided to call it a day, but as Jensen was leaving he bumped into Jared, well more accurately Jared bumped into him. Hard. Jensen hit the ground and looked up into concerned, hazel eyes.

"Oh my God. Are you alright?" Jared cried as he knelt down next to Jensen and took his hand.

"Just a little winded," Jensen managed to wheeze. Jared had managed to elbow him in the solar plexus, and Jensen tried to reinflate his lungs, which caused a small coughing fit. 

"I'm so sorry. My mom always says I'm the clumsy one of the family."

Jensen didn't know whether it was the lack of oxygen or not, but Jared had never looked cuter. 

"Will you come out on a date with me?" Jensen asked before his oxygen-starved brain caught up. Jared blushed, which Jensen thought looked awesome.

"I'm not allowed to date," he whispered. "Well only if one of my elder siblings comes too, you know, like a chaperone." He looked down awkwardly. Jensen didn't know if he'd ever seen something so adorable, or heard anything so disturbing.

"Chaperone eh? I guess I can live with that," Jensen said. Jared's smile could have lit up the darkest of days and gave Jensen the nerve to continue. "So do you fancy going for a coffee and maybe some mini golf? That seems chaperone friendly enough?"

"Yeah," beamed Jared, "I'd like that," and oddly Jensen thought he would too. Maybe the years of excess hadn't left him as jaded as he thought. Maybe a day of simple innocent fun with a beautiful young man was exactly what he needed.

"So how do we go about this then? Do you want to confirm with your parents and then give me a call? Or are you here tomorrow?"

Jared bounced like a puppy, a really large puppy. "I'm here tomorrow too, I'll ask mom tonight and let you know tomorrow." He smiled brightly but the flush was still obvious in his cheeks. "Thanks, Jenn. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see ya." Jensen couldn't help but grin at the kid. He was all arms and legs, gawky and awkward, but something about him was just so darned enticing. Jensen watched Jared walk out of the studio. His formless trousers didn’t quite manage to hide his gorgeous ass. Chaperone or not, Jensen was really looking forward to the date.

The next day as Jared walked into the studio Jensen could almost see the cloud of gloom that encompassed the young man. Not good news then. 

Jared didn’t come over. He was surrounded by two, good-looking young women. They could only be his siblings, as they had the same exotic eyes. None of them had Jared’s easy smile though. Their lips were pursed and their eyes hard as they looked at Jensen as if they were one person, one incredibly pissed off person.

Jensen smiled at Jared, ignoring the sisterly mafia and nodded his understanding. He wasn't going to get involved in family politics. Jared was good looking and all, but Jensen had more important things on his mind. He was preparing for his first major tour to support the new album. So with a wistful glance backward he entered the studio and wrote Jared off as the one that got away.

 

_Rebel, Rebel_

“Bloody hell mate, did you see this?” David’s fingers trailed down the article on the front page of The Sun. “Jared Padalecki, of the Family P. was found in flagrante delicto by all accounts.” 

“Hmmm,” Jensen responded, not bothering to draw his eyes away from the NME’s article on the evolution of glam rock. Then the words permeated his brain, Jared, his Jared? The cute boy he still had dirty thoughts about. “What does it say?” he said craning his neck to look over David’s shoulder. 

“It says he was caught with a cute young thing in the back of his trailer.” David shot a glance at Jensen, “A cute young, male thing. Well, who’d have thought?” he mused.

Jensen sat back in the chair. Who’d have thought indeed? Thoughts ran around his head, Jared was gay, just like him. Hell Jared’s interest in him had been proof enough of that. His family though, they were Christian fundamentalists, if the gossip mags were to be believed. How would they cope with this?

“Has he or the family said anything?”

Chris grimaced, “Apparently Jared has gone to a clinic, the family says he is exhausted and acting out of character.”

Jensen sighed, “Poor kid. He’s got his work cut out for him getting free from the clutches of that family.” 

Sometimes in the wee small hours, Jensen would think of Jared and what might have been, it made him feel melancholy. Missed opportunities were always sad, but that floppy-haired boy had made Jensen want for something more and he thought that maybe he had done the same thing for Jared.

_Karma Chameleon_

The ‘70s merged into the ‘80s. Clothing became less floaty and natural and became bold, brash and downright weird, thought Jensen. He realized the dichotomy in that thought. After all, he had once gone on stage in a gold g-string. He increased his pace as he rushed up the stairs to Morgan’s office. The man hated to be kept waiting. Although Jensen was his star client, he still liked to keep on the good side of his manager. 

Morgan still embraced the ‘70s hair, huge sideburns, and a porn star ‘stache. He was still a serious groper, but Jensen was more experienced at fending him off. Nine years with the guy gave him good grounding. 

“Jenn,” Morgan said as he slapped Jensen’s behind and guided him to a seat. Jensen sat down quickly and shook his head exasperatedly. 

“I want you to write a song for Jared Padalecki,” Morgan continued with no preamble. 

Jared had escaped the confines of his family against the odds, but it hadn't been pretty. Hardcore drinking, a stream of pretty young boys, and rumors of drugs abounded. His career had hit the skids, and an ill-conceived solo album had sunk without a trace. The only good thing was that the Family P. had fared no better. 

“You want me to write a song for Jared.” Jensen mused. He could do that, but would his style suit Jared? Okay, so Jared wasn't the same young innocent he had met all those years ago, but still... 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Jensen said. After all, maybe this could work. 

Morgan looked pleased. “If we can sprinkle just a little bit of your glitter onto that young man, well, he’ll be golden.” 

The years had been kind to Jensen. He had managed to change his style and evolve over the years. He still had a following of adoring fans. Few acts had managed to achieve this. David was another success, but being an enigma helped. 

Jensen found himself thinking back to when Marc had died. The shock had nearly derailed him, and then the loss had nearly killed David. But the man had rallied and written his pain into every song lyric and people had eaten it up with a spoon. Jensen had almost succumbed to David’s advances after the funeral but he'd resisted. He just knew the aftermath would be awful and David wasn't the same man, he was less carefree, more cynical and had emptiness in his eyes. Jensen didn't want to be drawn into David’s mindset. 

He hadn't taken a long-term lover for years; David and Marc had been the closest he had come to that. The groupies were plentiful. Pretty boys or broad-shouldered hunks, he could have his pick. But he was getting bored with that; the conveyor belt of interchangeable men was becoming tedious. He wanted someone who would share his bed for more than one night. He wanted someone who would treat him like an equal, not like a deity. Okay, that had been fun for a while, but now he wanted someone to talk to about the weather, to hold his hand as they walked down the street, to kiss each morning on waking and then to moan at about their morning breath. Jensen, he wanted ordinary. Right now ordinary sounded pretty special. 

_Under Pressure_

Jensen sat on the bench, the leaves on the trees dotted around the park were just turning golden and a chill was in the air, but this was his favorite time of year. He could hear the laughing of children off in the distance and smell the earthy scent of damp soil. He was writing lyrics in his head. All he could think about since his meeting with Morgan was writing the best song ever for Jared. Maybe Jared wouldn't be able to claw himself back from the brink, but Jensen was going to give everything to help him. Right at this moment in time, the best he could do was write the perfect song for him. 

Does it matter who I love,  
do you really care  
This is my life honey,  
and I lay it bare… 

Jensen hummed a sweet tune then he smiled, in his head, he could hear the electric guitars come in, rough and pounding, as Jared’s voice would break and become a hoarse yell… 

Here I stand,  
all alone,  
I need you here  
you are my home, you are my home. 

It would end on a heartrending wail, Jensen thought. 

Jensen wasn't sure what Morgan would make of it -- not exactly a ballad nor quite a rock song. It was like the bastard child of “Love Hurts” and “Whole Lotta Rosie” and it would run to about six minutes long. It would be a gamble, but Jensen thought it could work with Jared’s plaintive voice especially if he could get back that innocent look Jensen remembered Jared once having. Of course, nearly a decade had passed since Jared had been that innocent Now he appeared hard-bitten and world-weary, and that would work for the second part of the song where the guitars and drums came in. A good makeup artist could sort it out, Jensen was sure of that. He just had to persuade Morgan. 

Well, some days everything is a surprise. 

“This is exactly what we need,” Morgan said as he rubbed his hands together. He sat down on the far side of the huge wooden desk, without even a casual grope of Jensen’s ass. He must be serious, thought Jensen. “We’ll get in Visconti to produce or maybe you could have a go at it. That would make for some good publicity.” 

Jensen felt his heart lurch and an excited tingle ran up his spine. He wanted to produce and this was an excellent opportunity. He could already hear how the song should go; it would be wonderful if he could get it to sound just right. 

“Yeah, you like that idea.” Morgan looked smug. He stood up, walked around the desk and trailed his hand down Jensen’s arm. “I think we should try it.” Jensen could feel gooseflesh erupt in the wake of Morgan’s touch, and Morgan laughed when he saw it. He patted Jensen’s ass in a perfunctory manner. “I’m pretty much always right about these things. After all, I was right about the extra R wasn't I?” 

Jensen shook his head; Morgan was still insufferable about that decision. Yes the extra R had made him stand out back in the ‘70s but it was a bit like a millstone around his neck now, and he didn't know how to tell Morgan that he was considering dropping one. 

“Jared was in a pretty bad way last time I saw him in the papers. Is he going to be able to stay sober enough to perform?” Jensen asked. He could remember other artists with substance abuse problems. It almost always didn’t end pretty. 

“He’s in rehab as we speak,” Morgan said as he leaned his ass against the desk. “We’re keeping it quiet because I think this time he really wants it. He’s excited about working with you.” 

Wow, Jared remembered him. Jensen smiled. “I’m pretty excited about working with him too. He has a good voice and it was wasted in that ‘band.’” 

Morgan nodded. “It doesn’t hurt that he’s easy on the eyes.” 

Jensen smirked. Morgan knew him so well. “Nope, that doesn’t hurt at all.” 

_Relax (Don’t Do It)_

Jensen arrived at the studio early to make sure he was prepared. He had produced one of his own tracks on the last album, but this would be the first time he produced for someone else. And he wanted it to be good. Dammit, he needed it to be good, for Jared. That young man needed a break. His crappy family had screwed him over, and Jensen knew with a certainty borne of personal knowledge that all Jared’s problems had been caused by their lack of acceptance. Jared had been a beautiful, well-adjusted if somewhat shy man when they had first met. Jensen wasn’t too sure exactly what sort of man he would meet today. 

Jensen needn’t have worried. Okay, the man that turned up wasn’t the fresh-faced youth Jensen had met a decade before. Gone was the skinny kid with innocent eyes. In his place was a man in the true sense of the word. He was tall and broad-shouldered, slim in the waist with legs that kept on going. His face was more angular with sharp cheekbones and eyes that told the story of a hard life. They were knowing and a little sad but still beautiful. 

“Hey,” Jensen said rushing to meet Jared. 

Jared smiled when he saw Jensen, and the change was amazing. His eyes sparkled, the sadness there chased away. 

“Hey, I remember you.” He said addressing the exact same thing Jensen was thinking about. “We nearly dated.” He chuckled. “I’ve often wondered what might have happened if we had gone out. Things would have ended up a lot different I would imagine.” 

“Yeah,” Jensen concurred, “but here we are now so let’s make the best record ever. Revenge is a life well-lived.” 

Jared nodded. Jensen noticed that Jared showed no outward signs of dependence. In fact, he looked healthy and well. 

“Jared,” Jensen said, “I just want to check, you’re not using, are you? I don’t want to nag you, but we’re going to be working hard and I don’t want any distractions.” 

“No man, that’s all in the past. Day by day and all that, but I’m determined.” Jared flexed his bicep, and Jensen suppressed a snicker. He knew it was inappropriate, but Jared looked like a little kid playing at strongman. 

“Especially now.” Jared looked Jensen up and down, which chased Jensen’s amusement away and sent a bolt of electricity straight to his groin. Phew, it had been a long time since he had felt such a connection. Even with the pretty groupies, he hadn’t felt a yearning like this. Maybe it was just echoes of the unrequited whatever that they had almost had all those years ago. Or maybe it was just that Jared was that hot. Jensen liked to think it was a combination of the two. 

Jensen set Jared up by the mike and went to the soundboard. 

Three hours later Jared was sweating, and he pulled his t-shirt over his head and stood at the mike topless. Jensen’s mouth went dry; he cast his glance down Jared’s body. His hair was sweat-damp hanging in tendrils around his face, such a pretty face, that was set off by those beautiful exotic eyes. His shoulders were broad and tanned as if he worked on a ranch or maybe a road crew, perhaps he had as part of his probation, Jensen thought. His well-muscled chest was a thing of beauty tapering down to a slender waist and a well defined pelvic v. Jensen could imagine kissing down his body from those copper-brown nipples towards Jared’s groin and the prize located within those loose-fitting jeans. 

“What did you think of that take?” Jared’s voice sharply breaking Jensen’s reverie. 

“It was good…” Jensen trailed off. 

“Just not quite good enough?” Jared replied with a laugh. “You’re quite the taskmaster.” 

“I just want it right,” Jensen mumbled. Was he being too hard on Jared? 

“Nah, it’s cool man. I want it to be perfect too.” He smiled, and his face changed from attractive to stunning in the blink of an eye. His smile was the single best smile Jensen has ever seen in his whole life, and he returned it with a nod. 

Jensen came into the studio and approached the microphone. “I want something like this, 

Just me, and you  
You, and me  
Alone together  
Take me, take me, make me free.” 

Jensen let his years of loneliness come through in his voice. He heard the catch as felt the tears in his throat. He looked up at Jared who, he saw, was nodding. 

“God Jenn, that was amazing.” Jared reached across and wiped a tear from the corner of Jensen’s eye. “We should duet,”  
Jared said, almost as an afterthought, but it made Jensen’s heart race. They should duet. It would be truly epic, and he would have to talk to Morgan. 

Jensen could almost see the dollar signs in Morgan’s eyes when they brought the idea before him. 

“I knew I represented you for a reason.” He gloated. 

“You represent me because I make you money,” Jensen grumbled. 

“Yes that’s true, but he doesn’t, well not yet.” He gestured at Jared. 

Jared had been lucky to get representation, especially after all his problems. He was more than aware of that. Morgan had offered to take him on which had surprised Jensen, but then Morgan had an ace up his sleeve. Jensen. 

“But I will soon if Jenn has anything to do with it,” Morgan smiled proudly. “Yep Jenn will whip that song into shape.” He hummed and looked towards the ceiling, a dreamy look on his face. “I like the idea of a duet. Everyone knows Jensen likes boys. In fact, I think girls like that about him. And you, well, you’ve been known to dally with the odd man or two. I don’t think we’ve ever had a gay love song, and I like the idea of being the first to do it.” 

Jensen smiled, Morgan was always looking at the bottom line and in this case, being a forward-thinking agent wouldn’t hurt his business. 

The song was finally recorded and Jensen was incredibly pleased. It sounded great. Morgan was creaming himself, literally. Jensen was pretty sure the man orgasmed the first time he heard the full song. The sounds that came out of his mouth as he listened to the pinnacle of the song were the moans and groans of a sexually satisfied man. 

“We need one of those videos. I want it to be edgy.” Morgan said, and the smile on his face made Jensen feel slightly worried. “I think there should be kissing.” 

Jensen sat down and put his head in his hands. He wasn’t opposed to kissing Jared; in fact, it would be his pleasure. However, Jensen wasn’t sure the world was ready for that. Although things were far less homophobic now. Performers like David Bowie and bands like Culture Club led the way, but there had still not been any gay kissing on television. 

“Are you sure about this?” Jensen asked, shooting a glance over to Jared who was looking as shell-shocked as Jensen felt. 

“Cutting edge, baby,” Morgan responded, grabbing Jensen’s face and planting a smacker right on the lips. “It’s gonna look like that but with more eye-fucking.” 

Jensen looked at Jared and shrugged. Jared smiled sheepishly in return. God, this was either going to be the hottest, best thing ever or a catastrophic failure that ended their careers. 

_Video Killed the Radio Star_

“I can’t believe they want us to kiss,” Jared said as his eyes roamed around the studio. “Mind you, I don’t mind.” Jared continued as he turned his gaze to Jensen and smiled. 

“I don’t mind either,” Jensen said returning the smile. 

The director, Jim, an older man who was eccentrically dressed in checkered golfing trousers, treated the planning of the video like a military operation. Pushing and pulling Jared and Jensen around the studio, posing them in this way and that. It was going to be an arty affair, dark shadows, and moody lighting. And of course, the highlight was going to be the kiss. 

“Right, Jared,” Jim said, “I want you to press Jensen against the wall, your left hand just above shoulder level, and lean in to kiss the corner of his mouth.” 

Jensen could feel his saliva dry up as quickly as drops of water on a summer’s day. His heartbeat an erratic rhythm as Jared did just that. His huge right hand pressed against Jensen’s shoulder, pushing him back until he was against the wall. Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes, there was darkness there, a hunger Jensen could feel consuming him. Jared moved closer until his hips aligned with Jensen’s. Although Jensen was aware of the lights, the cameras and all the people hovering around them, his vision narrowed until Jared was all he could see -- Jared and his steady body touching him, and making him feel safe and wanted. God, it had been so long since he had felt this needed. In fact, Jensen wasn’t sure he had ever felt like this. Of course, there had been David and Marc. For a while that had been fun, and he had definitely been wanted, at least during sex, but then he had been discarded like a cum-crusted tissue. 

Then Jared’s lips kissed his jaw and chased all those negative thoughts from his mind as he tilted his head back to allow Jared full access to his throat. Jared mumbled an incoherent sound as he kissed down Jensen’s neck. His lips were soft and moist, and each touch sent tingles through Jensen’s body, which all seemed to aim for his groin. Hell, he hadn’t realized that his neck was such an erogenous zone. Jared’s lips, oh God they were wonderful. He needed them on his, now. Jensen moved his head searching for those lips and then they were on his. Harder, more forceful, but still tender. Jensen opened his mouth automatically, nothing could have stopped him. Jared’s tongue slipped in and Jensen groaned. Jared tasted sweet, with an undertone of man, Hell, Jensen thought, they could do this all day, just make out like teenagers. Jared’s hand slipped down his side and rested on his hip as Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared, reveling in the solidness of his body. 

Jared groaned his approval as Jensen moved his hips so that they were slotted together just so. He could feel the echoing hardness of Jared’s cock rubbing against his. 

“Cut.” 

Jensen heard the word, but it didn’t compute. His brain zoned it out as he continued kissing Jared as if his life depended on it. Then, Jared was pulling away. His eyes rested on Jensen’s and he licked his lips lasciviously as a smirk rose on his face. Jensen felt all the blood that had been in his cock rush to his face as he cast his gaze around the studio, finally remembering where he was. 

“I knew you liked me,” Jared whispered as the director muttered, “this video is so gonna get banned.” But he didn’t seem too worried about it. In fact, the grin on his face seemed to suggest that he was pretty happy about the situation. 

_Take it to the Limit_

Jensen could feel the blush in his face by the heat and the throbbing in his temples. Jared was just there, right by his side. Jensen could feel the warmth of Jared’s thigh against his. He was so aware of Jared it was invading all his senses. He could smell the subtle undertone of his cologne and hear his shallow breathing. It sounded a little fast, just as Jensen’s was. The studio had provided a car. It wasn’t quite a limo, but then Jensen had never loved the trappings of fame, it was a large town car, and it had a privacy screen cutting them off from the driver. Jensen knew all he would have to do was turn his head and they would be kissing. He huffed out a frustrated breath. He was acting like a teenager for fuck's sake. Jensen had shagged more men than he could remember, and here he was fretting over some kissing. But what kissing, it had felt more intimate than any rim job he had ever given or received. Jared’s kiss had been perfect, soft but demanding, and Jensen had felt like Jared meant it, like Jared had wanted to kiss him. Like this wasn’t just a prelude to sex. 

Fuck it; Jared was hypnotizing him or something. Jensen turned his head and met Jared’s gaze. He must have been staring at Jensen, who knows how long for. His eyes were dark with lust and Jared’s lips twitched into a small smile as he reached forward and kissed Jensen and it was just perfect. 

“I want you,” Jared moaned as the kiss ended. 

Jensen couldn’t reply all the blood had run to his groin making him light-headed and mute. He just about managed a nod. 

They pulled apart as they felt the car stop. Jensen sat stock still as he listened to the driver exit the car and the crunch of his footsteps as he walked around to open the door. 

“Mr. Padalecki.” He said as he opened the door, “you’re home. Mr. Ackles we’ll be on our way momentarily.” 

Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and dragged him out of the door, thrusting a twenty into the driver’s hand. Jensen smiled weakly at the driver, whose face remained professionally blank. 

Jensen was swept along on Jared’s enthusiasm. His heart was racing and his groin thrummed with low-level arousal. It was really going to happen. Jared was huge and imposing and Jensen needed to feel his body against his own, needed to feel Jared inside him. Jared emitted heat like a generator. 

Jared lived above a Moroccan deli, and the faint scent of spices filled the air. Jared fumbled with his keys and threw Jensen an embarrassed smile before managing to unlock the door. Jensen’s palms were sweating as they staggered into the communal hallway and then Jared was on him. His huge hands were everywhere, tracing lines up Jensen’s back, cupping his ass and Jensen replied in turn, running his hands up those incredible pectorals, eliciting a groan as he skimmed Jared’s nipple. Jared’s mouth descended onto Jensen’s, hungrily. Jensen couldn’t help the gasp that escaped. Jared could kiss, boy, could he kiss. It was wet, needy and perfect. Then he pulled back, “come on,” he sighed, grabbing Jensen’s hand and dragging him upstairs. Jared fumbled with another lock and then his lips and hands were back. Roaming and worshipping Jensen’s body and Jensen lost all higher brain function and his world became smaller, became a world of sensation. 

“Nghhh.” Jensen said intelligently, and he felt Jared smile against his cheek as kissed up Jensen’s jawline. 

“Bedroom,” Jared commanded and Jensen felt a zip of pleasure go straight to his groin. Who knew he had a bit of a thing for being ordered around. Somehow they made it to the bedroom. If anyone asked Jensen how it looked, how it was decorated, where the windows were, he wouldn’t have been able to tell you. He could have described in great detail though, the warmth of Jared’s skin, the taste of his cock, so smooth on his tongue, and the sound of Jared’s harsh breaths as he came deep inside Jensen. 

It had gone something like this; Jared’s huge hands had held Jensen’s shoulders and pushed him down on the bed making Jensen’s stomach swoop with anticipation. Jensen’s back had hit the bed and Jared had crawled over him, bracing himself on those impressive arms. 

“Jensen,” he had murmured and his name had been like a prayer on Jared’s lips. 

Jensen hadn’t been able to respond, he was lost in Jared’s eyes; the unusually colored irises were barely visible around huge lust-blown pupils. 

‘I did that.' Jensen thought proudly and had pulled Jared close for more mind-blowing kisses. 

Soft kisses became passionate until Jensen could hardly catch his breath and his lips felt bruised and full. Jared sat back on his haunches still straddling Jensen’s thighs and fumbled with the hem of Jensen’s tee. 

“Off.” He grunted and Jensen hurried to comply, struggling to pull the thin material over his head. Jared meanwhile had been undoing Jensen’s fly and wrangling his pants down over his ass and then off. Then he had been naked and Jared, fully clothed, had straddled his thighs bending forward he’d kissed Jensen again in that all-consuming way. The rough fabric of Jared’s shirt had teased Jensen’s nipples making him groan which in turn had brought a self-satisfied grin to Jared’s face, the fucker. 

Jensen moaned and reached down for Jared’s fly. 

“Too many clothes,” Jensen whined and Jared must have agreed as he yanked off his tee shirt and hurriedly undid his jeans, shoving them down his cock sprang free. It was large and the purple head was shiny with precum. Jensen could feel his mouth water. Jared grumbled and had to stand up to divest himself of his pants and underwear. Gooseflesh crept over Jensen’s body as he felt the absence of Jared’s heat, bare seconds later Jared was back and Jensen pulled him down and their bodies adjusted until they fit together seamlessly. It felt right. 

Jared’s hands moved impatiently over Jensen’s body, each touch setting fire to Jensen’s nerve endings. Jared touched him everywhere, everywhere except where Jenn really wanted him to touch. 

“Please.” Jensen whimpered and he didn’t recognize that voice, he had never sounded so wrecked. He wanted Jared, he wanted to be fucked by him, he needed it, later they could do more, later they could do everything. Jensen reached over and fumbled in the bedside drawer and found the lube by touch alone and thrust it at Jared. 

Jared had prepared him carefully even though Jensen had protested loudly that he was ready when Jared finally pressed inside it had felt like a religious experience. Jensen panted and pulled Jared to him their sweat-slick bodies slipping against each other. 

“Jared,” Jensen gasped as he felt the pressure of his orgasm build from deep within. Jared watched him with such intensity that Jensen felt like his emotions had been stripped raw and presented, there was nothing he could hide from this man. Then with a sigh, Jensen came between them never taking his eyes from Jared who in turn increased the rhythm of his thrusts and followed with a grunt. He bent forward and peppered Jensen with kisses. 

“That was perfect.” He said with a smile and Jensen could only agree. 

Grey morning light crept into the room as stealthy as a lover escaping after an illicit tryst. Jensen had been awake for an hour, lying in the warmth of Jared’s embrace. Jared’s huge forearm was tight around Jensen’s chest. He was like a furnace at Jensen’s back, but even so, Jensen didn’t want to move. He felt safe, for the first time in a long time. He felt wanted. All those men, they had reasons for wanting Jensen: the groupies, the twinks and even Marc and David, but sometime around the dawn of the eighties Jensen had felt like a carcass at the side of the road, picked clean and all the good meat gone. 

He felt Jared’s arm tighten reflexively, almost as if he knew about the negative thoughts meandering around Jensen’s head. With a bloom of warmth in his chest, Jensen let himself be pulled tighter against Jared. It felt a lot like he had finally found his home. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially beta'd a long time ago and I'm so sorry I don't remember who by but I'm pretty sure she was called Lisa. I have added to it since then and all mistakes are mine.


End file.
